red vs blue rekindeled
by spartan of choas
Summary: red and the blue's are back at blood gulch after the events of season 10, and fire team delta is sent to check out there... activities


Red v.s blue : rekindled

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except solace and zanna … well basically everyone that's not from red v.s blue and halo

"talk"

(thought)

_com-link_

_*_noise_*_

chapter 1

*Bang Bang Bang*

"WAKE UP"

*Bang Bang Bang*. I opened my eyes and stared annoyingly at the door, I stood up and opened it while glaring at the messenger, he took a cautious step backwards while lowering his pistol

"sir your armor is complete and you have a mission" he said nervously

"to where?" I groaned

"blood gulch" was his response

"why?" I asked extremely pissed off

"for an investigation on the reds and blues working there" he said

"alright" I sigh.

* * *

20 minutes later

At the main dock

"it's been a while we don't have a mission" said Gathon who's lying against the wall

"yeah but they had to fix and upgrade our suits after we faced about 500,000 out of control robots" said Zanna who's siting on a box

"well at least we only have to observe not fight" I said lying back on the crates

" wait who are those three "said Gathon pointing at the trio

" we have been transferred to this team" said Justin walking over

" ok, but why are members being added for a mission as simple as this?" asked Zanna tilting her head side ways

_fire team delta come to the bridge, fire team delta come to the bridge_

"what now!?"I sigh standing up

"briefing you idiot!" yelled Hailey lifting her hand up as if about to smack some one

"well someone's feisty' said Gathon walking to my right

At the bridge

"sooo who's suit is who's" asked Aria stop 2 yards from the display

"hey a note" said Justin picking it up and flipping it towards us

|ARMOR |NAME | ABILITY |

|RAIDER | Solace | teleportation |

|HAZOP |Justin | thermal vision |

|E.V.A |Gathon | increased speed |

|Air assault |Hailey | anti-air |

|C.Q.B | Aria | close combat mastery |

|RECON |Zanna | system hacking |

"that's helpful" said Aria putting her arms on her hips

"ok every one grab your set, change and wait for instruction" said Zanna lifting her hand in a commanding way

* * *

After everyone changed

_fireteam delta to the hanger, fireteam delta to the hanger_

"hey what is this no rest for the hero's, damn" I said shaking my head

" hey you sign up it's your fault" countered Hailey glaring at me

" I didn't sign up I'm just here because they just needed some crazy bastard who didn't care and was apperantlay on the battle field fighting" I said staring at the floor

" wait you didn't sign up!"exclaimed with confusion Hailey

"nope" I said half proud "well walking is boring, see you in the hanger" I said as I sped away

Once everyone catches up

"*huff*damn, the hell*cough*" said an exhausted Gathon leaning forward from exhaustion

"who are you sonic the hedgehog" said a bewildered Justin

(well he's weird) thought Aria staring at me

"nah I wasn't even trying" I said modestly

"lair your probably exhausted" said Hailey confidently

" do you see me sweating or taking deep breaths, madam" I countered

" no because YOU HAVE ARMOR!" she screamed

"he he bye" I said worriedly as I haistly move toward the captain.

"um... captin I would like to get a move on because i am probably gonna die right here if we don't" I say pointing at hailey

"why in such a hurry" said the captain as if he did not here me

"ok can we get into the ship so i don't get utterly murdered ... please" i said hoping he would let us on the god forsaken ship

"alright get in the drop pod" he said pointing at a medium sized oval/sphere

"drop pod?" I asked leaning my head

"GET OVER HERE!" screeched Hailey

"yeah let's just hurry up" i said worredly

"enter" the captain said in a creepy manner

"um...ok"i said unsure as i run towards the pod

"just wait 30 seconds"he said as he closed the door

"ok" i sighed

'30,29,28,27,26...' '3,2,1, BLAGAAHH'

'HOLY CRAP!... MOVING SO FAST..."I yelled

THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1

i am a new writer and this is my first story please review and i don't care if its rude or advise, I could use all the help i can get so please review

DRAGON KNIGHT 30 SIGNING OFF


End file.
